dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Stack Attack
__NOEDITSECTION__ Description Before Update 3.3.0, ATK used to reset between phases. This is no longer the case and the ATK boost will remain until the end of the fight. Testing shows that ATK boosts for normal attacks and Super Attacks are calculated differently, so don't be fooled by the ATK stat increase at the start of turn. Here's how it actually works. * When performing a normal attack: Base ATK > Leader Skills > Passive Skills > '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks' > Link Skills > Ki multiplier'' * When performing a Super Attack: Base ATK > Leader Skills > Passive Skills > Link Skills > Ki multiplier > SA multiplier (Damage multiplier + Hidden Potential boost + '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks + ATK increase from current SA')'' ''Note: all units that raise their ATK for 3 or more turns start off with a lower SA multiplier, so that they cause increased damage only starting from their second Super Attack. Also, some Passive Skills activate after the Ki multiplier, such as the ones that activate "when performing a Super Attack", or "when Ki is x or more".'' Here's an example with , who's about to perform his 4th Super Attack. * SA multiplier: 505% - 30% (Immense damage - 30%) + 30% (SA boost +6 from Hidden Potential) + 90% (ATK boost from previous Super Attacks) + 30% (ATK boost from current SA) = 625% As you can see, the damage calculation is not: 603166 * SA multiplier, which would amount to over 3 million. As soon as the unit super attacks, the boost literally moves to the SA multiplier, causing less damage than expected. They probably didn't want these units to be too overpowered. Still, it's a good mechanic to have, and it does increase damage output. Damage output is calculated the same way with units that raise their ATK for a limited number of turns, and also with units that increase allies' ATK through Super Attack. Those boosts are never added to Passive Skills, they only affect either normal attacks or SA multipliers. Main ATK boosts: * Massively raises ATK for 1 turn: +100% * Greatly raises ATK: +50% * Raises ATK: +30% * Raises ATK & DEF: +20% * Raises ATK & DEF for 1 turn: +30% * Raises ATK for 9 turns: +30% * Raises ATK for 3 or 6 turns: +50% ---- Note: if a card features the symbol, it means it needs an Extreme Z-Awakening to obtain the ability. These cards increase their attack when they perform a Super Attack and have a limit of 99 turns, but for all intents and purposes, it can be considered infinite. ---- These characters stack their ATK for a limited number of turns. Turns in which they're not on the field also count, and because these cards also start off with a lower SA multiplier (see explanation above), they'll cause increased damage starting from their second Super Attack. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they are attacked, until they reach their max ATK boost. The boost will remain until the end of the fight, and it only affects their Passive Skill. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they attack, until they reach their max ATK boost. The boost will remain until the end of the fight, and it only affects their Passive Skill. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they appear on the field, with a limit of 99 turns. The boost will keep stacking until the end of the fight, and it only affects their Passive Skill. ---- These characters stack an attack boost for every enemy on the field. In regular events, the maximum amount of enemies is 5, and 7 in World Tournaments. ---- These characters increase their attack when they perform a Super Attack, but only for 1 turn, then it resets back to normal once the turn is fully over. It is possible to create a stack with an additional Super Attack (as long as the card doesn't launch a different Super Attack), the exception being the "greater power" mechanic, which resets right away. Category:Guide Category:Special Skills